lasvegaswikiaorg-20200213-history
Bellagio
Bellagio Las Vegas , simply known as "Bellagio" is an amazing hotel with so much to offer which leads that a lot of people posted photos and videos on Instagram when they settled at Bellagio. Hotel Rooms Bellagio King The Bellagio King Room amenities were chosen intuitively for your complete rest and relaxation. Marble flooring, a full-length mirror, a marble shower with seamless glass enclosure, triple-sheeted linens, luxurious duvets, electronic drapes, a flat-screen TV, and fully stocked mini bar complement the room's contemporary wood furnishings and artwork. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Welcome marble foyer Twice daily Housekeeping service Luxurious linens and robes Italian marble bath with soaking tub, glass enclosed shower and personal sink Automatic drapery and sheer controls In-room safe, iHome clock radio, DMX music, and 27 inch flat panel television Private work station with high speed Wireless Internet access, multi line telephone and speaker Bellagio Queen Unwind amidst elegance. The Queen Room has been styled with soothing colors, providing a warm welcome. For your pleasure, this space includes: marble flooring, a full-length mirror, a marble shower with seamless glass enclosure, triple-sheeted linens, luxurious duvets, electronic drapes, a flat-screen TV, and fully stocked mini bar. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Welcome marble foyer Twice daily Housekeeping service Luxurious linens and robes Italian marble bath with soaking tub, glass enclosed shower and personal sink Automatic drapery and sheer controls In room safe, iHome clock radio, DMX music, and 27 inch flat panel television Private work station with high speed Wireless Internet access, multi line telephone and speaker Tower Deluxe King Be comfortable in the warm and inviting décor of the 626-square-feet Spa Tower guest rooms, complete with panoramic views of Las Vegas. Upon arrival, the charm of contemporary styling overwhelms with rich, dark wood tones that accent the room. Combining contemporary wood furnishings and artwork with traditional fabrics and accessories, a resplendent modern look is visible. Guests staying in this spacious upgraded room will enjoy double sink vanities, a marble shower with seamless glass enclosure, luxurious duvets, a flat screen TV, and a fully stocked mini bar. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Welcome marble foyer Twice daily Housekeeping service Luxurious linens and robes Italian marble bath with soaking tub, glass enclosed shower and personal sink Separate water closet Automatic drapery and sheer controls In-room safe, iHome clock radio, DMX music, and 27-inch flat panel television Private work station with high speed Wireless Internet access, multi line telephone and speaker Suites Salone Suite The 853-square-foot Salone Suite is a peaceful haven. An inviting living area, as well as a spacious bathroom with a whirlpool tub, separate shower and deluxe spa products are accentuated by robes, slippers and nightly turn down service. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Welcome marble foyer Inviting seating area with couch and ottoman Private work station with high speed Wireless Internet access, multi-line telephone and speaker Twice daily Housekeeping service Luxurious linens and robes Italian marble bath with whirlpool tub, glass-enclosed shower, personal his and hers sinks and 18-inch LCD Automatic drapery and sheer controls 42-inch LCD with HDTV, iHome clock radio and in-room entertainment system Bellagio Suite The Bellagio Suite offers 1,020 square feet of luxury. This suite offers the option of connecting to a Tower Deluxe Guest Room. This impressive Las Vegas Suite features a separate living room and bedroom, powder room, and his and hers baths – his with a steam shower and hers with a soaking whirlpool tub. Separate master bedroom climate control, deluxe spa products, plush robes and slippers, separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors, and nightly turn down service perfect this unrivaled suite. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Bellagio-themed art décor Spacious marble foyer with guest bathroom 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, iHome clock radio and in-room entertainment system with Surround Sound His and hers Italian marble baths with whirlpool, glass enclosed steam shower, powder room, and 18-inch LCD’s Residential living room for entertainment and separate dining area Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Automatic drapery and sheer controls Twice daily Housekeeping service Sumptuous linens and robes Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. Cypress Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. The Cypress Suite offers 1,525-square-feet of spellbinding space in an arc shape. Large windows make for excellent views. Additional amenities include: an open floor plan combining the living, dining and sleeping area; a separate foyer; his bath with steam shower, hers with soaking whirlpool tub; deluxe spa products; plush robes and slippers; separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors; and nightly turn down service. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Spacious welcome marble foyer Residential living room for entertainment and separate dining area for four Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Twice daily Housekeeping service Luxurious linens and robes His and hers Italian marble baths with whirlpool tub, glass-enclosed steam shower and 18-inch LCD Automatic drapery and sheer controls 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, iHome clock radio and in-room entertainment system with Surround Sound Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. Tower Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. The Tower Suite is remarkable in detail and spaciousness offering 1,536 square feet of accommodations with the option of connecting to a Deluxe Guest Room. Among its many features are: a wet bar with refrigerator, separate master bedroom with climate control, a large and open living/dining area, powder room, bathroom with whirlpool tub and separate shower, deluxe spa products, robes, slippers, separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors, and nightly turn down service. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Bellagio- themed art décor Marble foyer with guest bathroom and wet bar 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, iHome clock radio and in-room entertainment system with Surround Sound Italian marble bath with whirlpool, glass-enclosed steam shower, powder room, and 18-inch LCD Residential living room for entertainment and separate dining area for six Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Automatic drapery and sheer controls Twice daily Housekeeping service Sumptuous linens and robes Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. Penthouse Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. The expansive Penthouse Suites offer 1,536 – 2,052 square feet of space. They are available as either a One or Two-Bedroom Suite which can connect to a Tower Deluxe Guest Room for an additional bedroom. Features include: separate master bedroom with climate control, open living and dining area, powder room, his and hers baths – his with steam shower/hers with soaking whirlpool tub, wet bar with refrigerator, deluxe spa products, robes and slippers, separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors, and nightly turn-down service. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Bellagio-themed art décor Marble foyer with guest bathroom and wet bar 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, iHome Clock Radio and in-room entertainment system with Surround Sound His and hers Italian marble bath with whirlpool, glass enclosed steam shower, powder room, and 18-inch LCD’s Entertainment lounge and separate dining area for six Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Automatic drapery and sheer controls Twice daily Housekeeping service Sumptuous linens and robes Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. Executive Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. The Executive Hospitality Suite is ideal for corporate retreats or meetings, offering 2,515 square feet of space available as either a one- or two-bedroom unit. Additional features include a conference room, expansive living room, wet bar with refrigerator, bathroom with separate shower and whirlpool tub, powder room, separate master bedroom with climate control, deluxe spa products, robes and slippers, separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors, and nightly turn down service. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Bellagio-themed art décor Marble foyer with guest bathroom and marble service bar Spacious living room designed for entertainment Private conference room for 12 with 60-inch LCD, presentation technology and sliding glass French doors for privacy 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, iHome Clock Radio and in-room entertainment system with Surround Sound Italian marble bath with whirlpool, glass-enclosed steam shower, his and her sinks, powder room, and 18-inch LCD Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Automatic drapery and sheer controls Twice daily Housekeeping service Sumptuous linens and robes Grand Lakeview Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. The 3,001-square-foot Grand Lakeview Suite is elaborate in opulent details. Combined with spectacular views of our famed fountains and lake, it truly is an escape beyond compare. Two master bedrooms with king beds, each with their own his and hers baths - his with a walk-in shower and steam room/hers with a whirlpool bath - are complemented by a separate living area, wet bar with refrigerator, powder room, separate master bedroom with climate control, deluxe spa products, robes and slippers, separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors, and nightly turn down service. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: Spacious welcome marble foyer Astonishing views of the world-famous Bellagio fountains Residential living room for entertainment and separate dining area for four Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Twice daily Housekeeping service Luxurious linens and robes His and hers Italian marble baths with whirlpool tub, glass-enclosed steam shower and 18-inch LCD Automatic drapery and sheer controls 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, iHome clock radio and in-room entertainment system with Surround Sound Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. Presidential Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. The Presidential Suite will have you marveling at the 4,075-square-feet of contemporary ambience. Upon crossing a walkway suspended above a tranquil reflecting pool, you'll enter this magnificent estate. Enjoy your own solarium, verdant indoor garden and fountain, fireplace, and L-shaped bar. Two master bedrooms, private bathrooms with whirlpool tubs, steam showers, and a conference room further sophisticate this dynamic Las Vegas Suite. In addition, your stay in the Presidential Suite entitles you to customized complimentary services including 24-hour butler attention, VIP seating for Cirque du Soleil's "O™," VIP check-in and lounge access, reservation handling and premium seating for any of the fabulous MGM Resorts International restaurants, clubs and shows. For your personal staff, three 1,000 square-foot Entourage Suites are available on the same floor. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: 24-hour butler service Bellagio-themed art décor Spacious mosaic marble foyer with glass chandelier and water features Lofty living room with fire place, 50-inch plasma and home theatre entertainment system with Surround Sound Sunken full service bar with seating for six Formal dining room for eight separated by floor-to-wall glass doors for privacy Outdoor solarium with water features Master bedroom and guest bedroom with fireplaces and 30-inch LCD Opulent linens and robes His and hers Italian marble bathrooms with mother of pearl inlays Whirlpool therapeutic bath and rainforest Swiss steam showers Terry warmers and cedar closets Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Automatic drapery and sheer controls Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. Chairman Suite Your suite experience begins at check-in where you will enjoy a private registration experience in the Executive Suite Lounge. Please inquire at time of reservation for availability. Perfect your stay in the Chairman Suite offering 4,075 square feet of contemporary space. An enchanting, suspended walkway leads you to this much-coveted corner of the world. A solarium, indoor garden and fountain, fireplace, L-shaped bar, two master bedrooms, private bathrooms with whirlpool tubs and steam showers, and a conference room are provided for your enjoyment. The Chairman Suite presents you with customized complimentary services including 24-hour butler attention, VIP seating for Cirque du Soleil®'s "O™," VIP check-in and lounge access, and reservation handling and premium seating for any of the fabulous MGM Resorts International restaurants, clubs and shows. For your personal staff, three 1,000 square-foot Entourage Suites are available on the same floor. Room Amenities: Beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, Bellagio will indulge you with the following: 24-hour butler service Bellagio-themed art décor Spacious mosaic marble foyer with glass chandelier and water features Lofty living room with fire place, 50-inch plasma and home theatre entertainment system with Surround Sound Sunken full service bar with seating for six Formal dining room for eight separated by floor-to-wall glass doors for privacy Outdoor solarium with water features Master bedroom and guest bedroom with fireplaces and 30-inch LCD Opulent linens and robes His and hers Italian marble bathrooms with mother of pearl inlays Whirlpool therapeutic bath and rainforest Swiss steam showers Terry warmers and cedar closets Private work station with high-speed Wireless Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker Automatic drapery and sheer controls Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only Spa And Salon Spa Step inside the ever so inviting Spa and breathe. Within, a bliss-inspiring, comprehensive selection of therapeutic facial and body care treatments, and an invigorating exercise facility will elate your senses. Soothe the mind and awaken the spirit in Las Vegas. Salon Adorn yourself in beauty at the fabulous, fashion-forward Las Vegas Salon. Be gilded in glamour from head to toe and step back into the world again runway-ready on the outside, recharged on the inside. The style-wise professionals at the Bellagio lead the way. Casual Dining The Buffet The freshest ingredients are brought together in an exciting display of taste and talent at the superb Buffet Bellagio. The Buffet incorporates several live-action cooking stations and a level of food quality and presentation not currently experienced in Las Vegas. Guests may choose from the best of Italian, Japanese, Chinese, seafood and American cuisines, offered daily, or enjoy an exquisite champagne brunch on the weekend. Buffet Bellagio is a non-smoking facility. Cafe Bellagio Beautiful interiors and architecture provide a light and airy atmosphere for this upscale 24-hour dining room as guests gaze through turn-of-the-century arched windows to superb views of the pool and garden area. Guests can easily view the setting of charming al fresco terraces off private meeting rooms, and elegant parterre gardens banded by hedges that complement the artistically tiled Mediterranean-style pool, reminiscent of the romance of the Old World. Café Bellagio is also located right off the Conservatory & Botanical Gardens where an explosion of colors and scents radiate from the exotic fauna and flora. Café Bellagio presents menus featuring breakfast, lunch, dinner, and late night supper selections that offer a wide range of dishes with new and exciting twists on café favorites. Pool Cafe Light American fare is yours to enjoy in the classic Mediterranean-infused setting of The Bellagio's Pools & Courtyards. It's a refreshing option for breakfast and lunchtime unwinding. Fine Dining Jasmine Intrigue is eminent inside this exquisite garden and lake-view destination. Breathe in the exotic aroma of Cantonese, Szechwan and Hunan cuisine made even more remarkable by the talented Chef, Philip Lo. Nouvelle Hong Kong cuisine together with authentic and replicated Chinese art provide a transcendent experience singular to your senses. The Sunday Fountains Brunch in Jasmine gives you a unique and exciting brunch experience. Savor the freshest ingredients, several live-action cooking stations, and a decadent dessert finish with breathtaking views of the Bellagio fountains. Le Cirque Experience the timeless sensation created by charismatic Restaurateur, Sirio Maccioni. The rarity of Le Cirque's AAA Five Diamond rating speaks eloquently of French cuisine - exquisite, bold, transcendent. Immerse yourself in a jubilant showing of brilliant color adorning this famed lakeside destination designed by Adam D. Tihany. Exuding a celebratory mood, Le Cirque's opulent dining room is enhanced with coveted wines and attentive service, which come together to amuse your taste buds in celebrated Maccioni family fashion. Michael Mina Michelin award-winning chef Michael Mina’s eponymous restaurant features a new twist on Mina classics. The sleek atmosphere complements the contemporary cuisine featuring innovative seafood preparations, vegetarian and seasonal dishes from Mina’s cookbook. Executive Chef Marc St. Jacques, an emerging talent in his own right, brilliantly brings Mina’s menu to life with a fusion of flavors. Enhance the dining experience with Master Sommelier recommended wine pairings from the extensive wine list featuring limited production American and European vineyard selections. Picasso As a recipient of the annual AAA Five Diamond Award, Executive Chef Julian Serrano's menu is inspired by the regional cuisine of France and Spain where Pablo Picasso spent much of his life. The restaurant boasts a wine cellar stocked with more than 1,500 selections from the finest European vineyards. Picasso masterpieces, as well as a collection of his charming ceramic pieces, further delight the senses of diners enjoying the Picasso experience. Prime Steakhouse Savor every rich detail. Award-winning, four-star celebrity chef and restaurateur, Jean-Georges Vongerichten invites you to realize steakhouse dining at its finest with prime steak, seafood and lamb accompanied by fabulous sauces, sides and meticulously selected wines. Ensconce yourself in the establishment's handsome chocolate brown and delicate Tiffany blue décor – the elaborate design of Michael DeSantis. To further enhance your experience, prominent pieces of artwork are on display including three commissioned paintings by Carlo Maria Mariani, George Deem and Michael Gregory, as well as a water-themed canvas screen created by Joseph Raffael. A garden patio provides the perfect outdoor setting for a tranquil dining experience. Quick Eats Cafe Gelato Casual fare featuring luscious Italian ice cream, pastries and smoothies. Times Of Operation: Sunday - Thursday, 7:00 a.m. – 11:00 p.m. Friday & Saturday, 7:00 a.m. – midnight Palio The aroma of freshly brewed, fine coffee is sure to lure you into this charming café featuring soups, sandwiches and pastries from our award-winning pastry shop. Times Of Operation: Sunday - Thursday, 6:00 a.m. – 6:00 p.m. Friday & Saturday, 6:00 a.m. – 10:00 p.m. Palio Pronto Palio Pronto offers delectable pastries, gelato and home-made chocolates. Conveniently located at our Five Diamond resort's Flamingo entrance. Time Of Operation: Daily, 10:00 a.m. – Midnight Snacks Take a quick break from casino action and enjoy fresh, delicious sandwiches, snacks and invigorating drinks. Located next to the Race & Sports Book. Times Of Operation: Monday - Wednesday, 9:00 a.m. – 11:00 p.m. Thursday, 9:00 a.m. – midnight Friday - Sunday, 9:00 a.m. – 1:00 a.m. Contemporary Dining Circo The legendary restaurateur Sirio Maccioni, his wife Edigiana and his eldest son, Mario, have brought their acclaimed New York restaurant to The Bellagio. Osterio del Circo, reminiscent of a European carnival tent with Adam Tihany's playful, sophisticated big top décor, specializes in Tuscan cuisine, homemade pastas, grilled meats and fish, as well as hot and cold appetizers. The grand setting features playful, yet sophisticated big top dining room décor, reminiscent of a European carnival tent, featuring views of Lake Bellagio with its water-and-light extravaganza. Under the expert direction of Executive Chef Massimiliano Campanari, the Maccioni family tradition of passion for the palate is maintained. Upscale Tuscan fare takes center stage in the surroundings overlooking Lago di Como enhanced by the finest of 900 wine selections imported from all around the world. Sensi Sensi is committed to serving sustainably grown and naturally raised products. Sensi offers a greater purpose to dining involving all five senses. The food and presentation from the four kitchens constantly evolves to produce innovative culinary creations from Chef Martin Heierling. The kitchen takes center-stage while four complementary cuisines: Italian, Asian, American Grill and seafood specialties take leading roles. Quality, purity and freshness prevail in every creation. Enjoy this truly unique style of dining complete with an impressive wine list and striking carved stone, waterfalls and mirrored chrome. Yellow Tail Bringing a sense of adventure to Japanese fine-dining, Yellowtail Japanese Restaurant & Lounge delivers imaginative twists on traditional and modern Japanese cuisine. Abundant selections of specialty sakes enhance Yellowtail Japanese Restaurant & Lounge's innovative dishes, while panoramic views of Bellagio's iconic fountain show and the Las Vegas Strip award guests a multi-sensory dining experience. Award-winning Chef Akira Back's menu of authentic traditional and modern Japanese cuisine dishes includes seasonal fish and ingredients flown in daily from the finest markets and purveyors around the world, showcased in sushi, sashimi, tempura, and hand rolls. Yellowtail Japanese Restaurant & Lounge's elegant wood and stone décor, as well as size, foster a vibrant atmosphere. The restaurant's signature design element, a 25-by-13-foot, bronze wall-mounted installation of the dorsal side of the yellowtail fish greets you at the entrance. In addition to traditional raw fish preparations, Chef Back creates a selection of innovative dishes inspired by his global travels and experiences working with industry greats, such as Nobu and Morimoto. Yellowtail Japanese Restaurant & Lounge also offers a hand-selected extensive sake collection, encompassing several different types from the classic to the avant-garde representing many prefectures from across Japan. Olives This Las Vegas offering of a Todd English favorite features a Mediterranean-style experience set against the breathtaking backdrop of Lake Bellagio. House-made pastas, steaks, rotisserie dishes, brick oven pizzas and sommelier-recommended wines complement the dining atmosphere. Fix This cutting-edge environment elevates simply prepared, all-American fare! Feast on fish, meat and poultry – prepared to your exacting specifications. This space, constructed almost entirely of Costa Rican Padouk wood, has been designed by Graft of Berlin to create a vibrant environment with a unique design. Noodles Tony Chi’s design brings the traditional noodle kitchens of Asia to The Bellagio. Executive Chef Patrick Lee offers authentic regional noodle dishes from Thailand, Japan, China and Vietnam. In addition to serving traditional Asian specialties, the always-popular Chinese dim sum is available from 11 a.m. to 3 p.m. Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Category:Hotels and Resorts Category:Casinos